The Darkness
by Vinyl Scratch Jnr
Summary: The Darkness is coming to Equestria with new Arrivals on the scene in the form of legendary heroes Spyro and Cynder and Luna protecting her young child Dakar from any harm and danger what awaits the gang as they seek help from The Light Spirits and will Midnight's past come back to haunt her.


What do you get somepony who has everything, that is one of the things running through the mind of Skydust as he paced back and forth muttering "I mean I can get him any gift in the world so why is this so hard to find a perfect gift" and with that he walked out and looked round and sighed "this happens every single year I can never find the right gift for my friend Dakar" walking down the road meanwhile Dakar is smiling being held by Princess Luna "you are my little boy Dakar and nothing will ever change that" nuzzling him and Dakar purrs "you may be a cat but you are my son and I love you very much" "I know mom" Dakar quickly said and smiled looking out of the window at Canterlot "the view is simply amazing, out of this world, I cannot describe how amazing it is mom" Luna nodding smiling and licks him and he giggles "I love you lots and lots"

Rainbow Dash speed through the area and soon landed next to Skydust "what's up, you doing anything interesting, I like to know" Skydust looked up and groaned "Morning Rainbow, you know a simple good morning would do" pushing past her muttering "geese Skydust what's wrong with you, your acting all sour this morning" and with that Rainbow decided she needed to find something interesting to do and fast or she would die of boredom or so she claimed she would, meanwhile a black dragoness touched down "where are we, this place doesn't seem like anything we have seen before Spyro" she walked forward and Spyro walked out and looked around and nodded in agreement "but we must have come here for a reason meaning something bad may be about to happen but we need to find out where we are Cynder" and with that the two spread their wings and flew towards the nearest town which happened to be ponyville.

Midnight was not having a good day and she rummaged through the cupboards "where is it" Lux only looked on shaking his head "calm down Midnight I am sure you find it eventually it can't have gone that far" letting out a big sigh and Midnight glares at him "CALM DOWN!, how can I calm down" pacing up and down the little section of room "I cannot find what I require this is a disaster Lux, I mean my whole entire day is up in smoke" and Lux sighs "no it is not Midnight stop over doing it I am sure it turn up when the time is right".

Luna walks in after putting down Dakar for his afternoon nap "he's sound asleep my little angel but something seems to be bothering you sister would you care to share" and Celestia nods "well I believe something bad is going to happen I just don't know what or how it's going to happen we need to find out any information on dragons little sister" and Luna just stares at her sister "well we need to do some research but dragons, well we know some info on them I am" Celestia stops her "I know sis but I fear this might be too great of a task for even us to handle we should see what happens before we act" and Luna just nodded in agreement but if they needed to do something then they would have somebody to call upon,

As Skydust keeps his search up for a gift he spots Spyro and Cynder "what on earth could those things possibly be, I mean they look like dragons but there is no way they are dragons I have seen Dragons they look different" shaking his head to get back to his main objective which was to find his best friend a amazing gift "I mean how hard can this be I know everything he loves and likes there must be a gift around here somewhere" starts looking high and low and Cynder browses "we need to know why we are here Spyro I mean this world is new to us and we don't know if we can trust them, I certainly hope we can" Spyro nodded in agreement "right Cynder I mean the more people supporting us then the stronger we become better" they both kept looking whilst Skydust neared the end of his haunt for a gift for his closest and best friend "this gift will be awesome, amazing, he is the hardest out of all my friends to get a gift for but damn is he such a good amazing free" browsing through the store saying to the clerk he is only looking around which he was but her was sure he could find a gift in time.

Dakar sleeping well with his mom looking over him whilst Celestia looked out across her land "something is wrong and something is coming I just know I have that feeling that impending danger is coming Midnight" and Midnight looks at her "I don't understand what you mean your majesty" and Celestia just sighed "the Light Spirits are worried that something bad might happen involving the demon ponies Midnight, but it's not Blood Storm, they think it's to do with Coal and Firewing, I mean her daughter is growing up slowly so we need to keep an eye on the situation"

Luna smiled as Dakar slowly wakes up "hello sleepy head" nuzzling Dakar who is yawning still slowly waking up "did you have a good" laughs as he falls back asleep "I guess you're still a little tired my little Dakar sleep well" curls round Dakar and he snuggles up sleeping peacefully and licks his forehead and Dakar smiles along with Luna and Light Heart appears "Princess Luna an honour as always" she looks up "can you leave me be my son is trying to sleep and Light nods and leaves them alone in peace.

Celestia looks at Light Heart "ah Light heart so do you have any new news on the things you saw" and she sighs when Light shakes his head "I am sorry but we have no new news on what I saw it isn't very easy to track this kind of events maybe we should think about this even more Celestia" meanwhile Spyro and Cynder are getting loads of attention "They are starring at us Spyro" and Spyro sighs "it be ok Cynder maybe they haven't seen dragons before it is a unknown world to us we don't know what they have seen we are new here so let's explore and maybe Ember and Flame might join us later" and Cynder smiled relaxing a little bit "that be nice to have friends here with us, I mean I feel so alone here, I mean we know nobody here what do we do try and blend in" letting out a sarcastic laugh and Spyro smiles "we be fine Cynder trust me when have I let you down, I mean we did defeat Malefor" and Cynder smiles "yes we did Spyro but that wasn't an easy task to do but I am proud of what we did"

Luna looks at her sister "your still worried" sighs "I hope we can find out what is wrong soon I mean even I can't take the suspense any longer and I have a child to look after" Celestia nodded knowing she was right they needed to solve this problem soon they couldn't have this problem hanging over them for any longer.


End file.
